


No nightmares in your arms

by Bellatrix_the_black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Need of comfort, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_the_black/pseuds/Bellatrix_the_black
Summary: Thor has his nights plagued by nightmares and can't sleep. Turns out he's not the only one having trouble to rest. After Avengers Infinity War, contains spoilers.





	No nightmares in your arms

"The sun will shine on us again," Loki said, eyes full of determination, fury. And love. Thor closed his because he knew what was about to happen, but there was no way to block the sound of his brother's neck breaking like a twig. 

Thor woke up with a start listening to his own muffled wail, pained like a dying animal, his heart beating hard like his deceased hammer.

The horror that assaulted his dreams every night would never disappear. There was no way he could hide from this ghost that haunted him. Sighing, he ran trembling hands on his face, covering his eye and the place his other eye was supposed to be. 

Then he sat straight on the bed, feeling like he was being watched. Wakanda became his official home, but he never felt like he truly belonged. Sure enough, there was a figure leaning on the doorstep of his bedroom, quietly watching him from the shadows. 

"Good evening, Natasha," he greeted her after some moments, his heart going back to its normal rate.

"How did you know it was me?" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. She was a spy and she was discovered. Was she losing practice? If it wasn't so dark, Thor would see she was almost pouting.

"I knew it was you since the beginning of the week, when you started watching me."  
Thor turned his head to the side, curious. This was the first time he decided to talk to her. He knew she had been watching him the moment he decided to join them in Wakanda. He didn't bother to ask why, but now it was clear she had something to say. Or to do.   
"You are afraid I will leave."

It wasn't a question. He considered leaving many times before, and the feeling got worse after every nightmare. He didn't know where he would go, but the idea of moving sounded good to him.

Natasha unfolded her arms and walked to his bed, the moonlight that seeped through his window let him know she was wearing a tee and - Odin's beard - nothing more. Thor was very aware that he was naked and the thin sheet wrapped around his waist did very little to hide it.

"I want you, Thor," she purred and for a moment Thor wondered if she was drunk. "I want you to stay."  
Natasha crawled her way on his bed to him between his legs, her eyes like flames and her lips parted in an unmistaken invitation.   
"You are one of the most stoic people around here," she proved her words by squeezing his biceps and straddling his hips, "I'm afraid all the others will turn into dust. I need someone who is solid. Will you deny it to me?"

Thor felt his body heating up. He couldn't blame it. It has been, what? Years? Since he last had a lover in his arms. He would be lying if he said he didn't think she was attractive and now, up close, it was impossible to resist. Sniffing the air, he decided she wasn't drunk. She was very much in control of the situation when she leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, then to suck on his neck.

He shivered, turning his head to the side to give her a better access with a moan.   
"Natasha," Thor managed to utter a warning, "are you sure?"  
She answered him by running her hand down his abdomen to encircle his already hardening cock.  
He pushed into her hand helplessly, glad that the lights were off. He didn't have his eye patch on and the empty eye socket was a mood breaker. Natasha worked his cock expertly to its full length, satisfied with her work as she praised him on his ear, biting his earlobe while he pushed into her hand.  
Her hair was longer now and it framed her face like a waterfall, he liked it.   
Thor had his hands on her waist, pushing her tee up. She pulled back to raise her arms and let him remove it. His eye was instantly glued to her glorious breasts, his hands snaking up to trace the delicate skin, pulling her to him to latch on them.  
Natasha squealed in pleasure when Thor swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking hard and blowing on it. She bit her lips, murmuring in Russian, which he understood perfectly.  
His hands back on her waist, he let them slid to her generous ass, giving it a handful squeeze and guiding her to where he wanted her.  
Natasha took the hint and rocked her hips against his, teasingly, and Thor took his cock in his hand poising it to her entrance. She was ready and he could smell her arousal in the air as she bit her lips and, a hand on his chest and the other behind her, let herself slid down on his length.

They both moaned, Natasha at the stretch and Thor at the tight heat. Norns, it had been so long.

"You feel amazing, dorogoy (dear)," her voice was breathy and Thor grabbed on her hips to push all the way in to the hilt, causing her to yelp and shiver. 

"Likewise, dýrr (dear)," she laughed at the unknown word, threw her hair back and started riding him.

Her breasts swayed and Thor squeezed one of them, his other hand reaching between them to rub at her wet folds where their bodies were joined, teasing her clit with electricity sparks on his fingertips.   
Natasha groaned some curses in Russian, her walls constricting around his engorged prick. Thor felt himself throbbing, his mind pleasantly numb, all rational thought could be summoned in one name, "Natasha."

She picked up her pace, riding him faster and started panting, taking him deeper, working her body to exhaustion, slamming harder into him and causing his bed to hit the wall behind it. He was aware she wanted it to last, she wanted it hard and she wanted to feel it in the morning. To feel something other than pain. They shared the same desire.

Thor planted his heels into the bed and pushed hard into her, his grip on her hips preventing her to go anywhere, to do anything but take the pounding. He was sure it would bruise, and so would her teeth on his neck leave marks. He didn't mind.

Hitting all the right spots on the inside and the right stimuli on her clit, Natasha squeezed her legs around him, planted her nails on his chest and growled his name as it washed over her, her body pulsing her orgasm and it took Thor some final thrusts to join her, electricity coursing through his body causing their hair to stand on the ends. He grunted, holding her to him as his seed flooded her, the wet warmness was a mess she didn't seem to mind when his softening cock slid out of her with an obscene, wet sound. 

Natasha sagged boneless on top of him, utterly satisfied, ignoring the aching in some parts of her body.   
"You are divine, big boy," her voice was drowsy when he encircled her by the waist, bringing her closer to him in a warm embrace. "I want to keep you, you know. Don't leave me." There was an urgent tone to her voice and she clung to him, resting her blonde head on his chest, listening to his heart beating was a calming lullaby.

Thor ran his fingers through her hair, pushing her head up to stare into her beautiful, suddenly wet eyes. He decided this was a promise he couldn't keep. "I will try to stay," he said instead, pushing up on his elbow to finally capture her plump lips in a searing kiss. 

They slept into each other's arms that night and for the first night in a month, Thor's sleep wasn't haunted by nightmares. Nor were Natasha's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! Tell me if you guys liked it :)  
> English is not my first language and critics are welcome.


End file.
